Wicked
by Laelia Sarai
Summary: Everyone's heard the stories. And now, two of them are going to pay. Minor TA, JA, JK. Jak 3 spoilers. Chapter 3 up!
1. Nymphetamine

_Blaze: Muah! Me newest story, Wicked. I hope it is enjoyable, even though it will be short. Most, if not all, chapters with be told through song, so it's safe to say that this is a songfic. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Jak, Keira, Torn, Ashelin, and Daxter belong to Naughty Dog._

_**Chapter 1: Nymphetamine Girl**_

She had heard the story. Who hadn't heard the story? It was all over the place. People were talking about it all over town. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. After three years of trying desperately, this was unceremoniously dumped into her lap. It wasn't happening, she was dreaming. She had to be. All throughout her time in this godforsaken place she had done exactly what he wanted. They had fought sometimes, yes, but what two friends didn't?

She had been there for him in the beginning, when he first set out. Crossing all sorts of rivers and venturing through all kinds of forests. She was the one who was forced to see the only man she loved be banished and left for dead. But he chose _her._

She looked out the window and saw black vultures flying in the direction of the wasteland. They flew in a 'V' like swans did. She could remember watching the white swans, and was reminded of them by the vultures. But the vultures were black. Black swans. Black like both their hearts.

She blinked back tears and swallowed. It was just a kiss, right? There were only three people witness to it, and none of them had spoken about it, except to say that it happened. It could have just been a kiss between friends. She clenched her fists. He hadn't kissed her, though, had he? Not for her birthday, not for congratulations or thank you. Not for anything. Although she remembered he almost did. Almost…

She couldn't remember how many times she begged him to come see her, how many times she prayed he'd keep his promise, and how many times he never did. She was beginning to doubt more and more that their kiss was a kiss between friends.

He was probably the only one in the city who hadn't heard the story. The only man he knew of her being with was himself. She hadn't made it public knowledge, of course, and he didn't mind. There was no time for things like that anyway; not with the war going on.

So he was blissfully unaware. Until she burst in.

"Torn!" Keira called, tears running down her face. She knew Torn was in love with Ashelin, and up until she heard the stories she thought Ashelin was in love with Torn. Torn looked up "Hey Keir- what's wrong?" He asked, concerned, walking to her side. "I just heard- you must have already known. You must be so upset!" Keira jumped right in, hugging a bewildered Torn. "Why would I be upset?" Keira pulled away and frowned. "You mean you haven't heard? About Ashelin?" Torn's eyes widened. "What about Ashelin? Is she alright!"

Keira stepped back fully from Torn. "You really haven't heard, have you?" Torn shook his head. "What's wrong? What happened to her?" Keira turned around so her back was to Torn. "She went out to meet Jak in the desert- he defeated Erol, you know." Keira paused. Torn was becoming antsy. "And?" Keira pulled in a deep breath. "You and Ashelin… you were together, right?" Torn was shocked at Keira's question. "Why?" Keira turned around. She had tears in her eyes again. "But you never made it public?" Torn was, again, bewildered. "N-no." Keira sucked in another painful breath. "Well… Ashelin just made it public." Torn's eyes widened and there was an awkward silence. And then Keira added, "With Jak."

Torn's eyes widened even more then before, then he became confused. "I thought Jak was with you?" Keira sighed. "So did I." Torn was still unsure. "How do you know? What happened? What did she say?" Keira laughed bitterly. "That's exactly it- she didn't say anything." Torn was growing angrier by the second. "Then what the hell happened!" Keira frowned. Torn was inches from her. "They kissed. In the desert. The whole city is talking about it…" Torn shook his head. "I don't believe anything the city says anymore. Do you remember when the whole city was talking about Jak and I?" Keira would have laughed if the situation had not been so serious. "Yes." Torn nodded. "Was that true?" Keira looked at her shoes. "No." "Then why should I believe the city? I'll believe it if she tells it it's the truth."

Daxter chose that moment to burst into the room. "Hey Keira. Wonder-Boy." torn glared at Daxter and turned, heading to the other side of the War Table. "Where are Ashelin and Jak?" Daxter's eyebrows shot up suggestively. "They're at the other side of town- can't get them apart, those two." Daxter chuckled, hopping up onto the table. Was he really so thick as to not see that what he was condoning could and was breaking the hearts of the two others in the room? Torn stiffened. "I woulda thought you were smart enough to guess they were with each other; the whole city's talking about it!" Torn began shaking. "'It!' What 'it'! What is the whole city talking about!" Daxter blinked, then reverted back to his old self. "Ashelin and Jak were puttin' the moves on each other in the middle of the desert." Torn slammed his hand on the table. "How do you know?" He asked, his teeth clenched and his voice low. "I was there. I saw it." Daxter said, confusion in his voice. Torn turned and kicked the wall and Keira wailed. Daxter, still aware of the pain he had just caused the two went to the back of the bar and began bringing out bottles, whistling all the way.

It was raining when Torn stormed out of the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter said she and Jak were near the Metal Head section, and that's exactly where Torn was headed. He ignored the rain and stomped through the puddles, taking his anger out on them. He was trying to convince himself that Daxter was just messing with him, but in the back of his head he knew the truth. He heard a woman talking to her friend about what happened and he stopped to listen.

"They were kissing in the desert! He'll be good for the Governess, she's been alone for so long."

"What about Torn? We're they together?"

"Torn and miss Ashelin? No, she's too good for him. This new guys suits her much better…"

Torn started walking again and the rain picked up. He walked aimlessly around the city until he literally bumped into Ashelin. Her hair was plastered to her face and she looked like she was heading somewhere purposefully. "Ashelin!" Torn said, relieved to have finally have run into her. "T-Torn." Ashelin stuttered. They started walking side-by-side until Torn asked, "Are the rumors true?" Ashelin stopped in her tracks. They were outside the Freedom League headquarters. "Jak's inside… I've got to go." Ashelin's eyes answered Torn's question. "Ashelin, if you go in there, you're lost to me." Torn said, grabbing her arm. Ashelin looked into Torn's eyes, and without regret, she pulled away and walked in.

_  
_Torn stood in stunned silence as he watched Ashelin walk into the headquarters without looking back. Torn felt the cold rain sink into his skin and get a death grip on his heart. She knew his past. She knew she was his only chance at love, or something like it. She knew. She knew.

Torn stormed into the empty Naughty Ottsel and began downing every drink he could see. It didn't take him long to become fully intoxicated.

"Never again. Never again will she hurt me like this."

Keira sat on an old trunk full of Jak's old things. She knew she was being stupid, the classic lovelorn heroine, but she couldn't help it. She hurt so much. She used to be the only one who was there for him other then Daxter.

She heard a door open and close and the sound of heavy boots in the wooden floor. Keira jumped off the chest and walked into the foyer where Jak stood. He smiled at her and hugged her. "It's over Keira. We've won!" He said triumphantly, smiling. Keira blinked. He was playing it off like nothing happened! Fine, she thought, let him. Maybe he would come back to her… maybe he would kiss her like he had supposedly kissed Ashelin in the desert.

Jak walked into the kitchen and began rummaging around for something to eat.. Keira sat on the counter and munched on a bag of chips. "How long have you been here?" Jak asked, sitting next to Keira on the counter. Keira smiled. She often went to Jak's home to wait for him after a mission of his. "Not long." She said, chewing on the chips reminiscently.

She remembered when she could be honest with Jak and he wouldn't care. He would always forgive her. He confided things in her that only Daxter knew other then them. She kept him out of loneliness and he even told her she gave him strength to do things he didn't think he could. It seemed like so long ago when she knew exactly what to say to get him to open up… now she didn't know a thing.

Torn stood behind the counter the next day, still a bit hung-over. He knew what would happen if Ashelin left him. He told her. She promised him she would always love him and he believed it. He promised her that if she ever left him he would never recover. He knew love would be his only weakness because he grew up without it. She grew up with everything. He gave her everything he had ever wanted, she was his dream. But as his dream shattered he felt his life going with it and everything he had hoped to become was locked away inside him.

Torn turned so his back was to the counter and threw the empty bottle against the wall, basking in the sound of shattering glass. He was just angry now; angry with Ashelin for betraying him, angry with Jak for taking his only dream away from him, but mostly angry with himself for being so weak and so naïve.

Torn grew sick of himself and how he was acting. He knew he had to face Ashelin, for she was still the Governess and he was still her right hand. He picked up his coat and threw it on, the long black material of the trench coat swirling around him like a cape. He slammed his hands in his pockets to be met with the sound of crunching paper and a painful sting.

He drew his hand out of his pocket and stuck his finger in his mouth, licking the blood from the paper cut away. With his other hand he drew out the paper in his pocket and looked over them. It was every note, every instruction Ashelin had ever left him. He wasn't sentimental, but he liked keeping things. He sneered and threw them all in the fire near the door. He was addicted to her and needed to stop.

Torn walked to the Freedom League HQ and waited for the elevator to reach it's destination. He tapped his fingers against his leg impatiently until he reached the top. The first room was empty, so he walked on to the second one. He was immediately encircled by Freedom League guards, protectors of the Governess.

_  
_The guards backed off once they realized who he was. "Sorry, Torn." The one nearest to him said, pointing to a door at the other side of the room. "The Governess is in there." Torn nodded and muttered a quick 'thank you' before approaching the door.

He opened it and saw Ashelin, staring out a small dirty window in the direction of the forest. Torn hated the forest. That's where they fell for each other.

Jak finished eating and helped Keira off the counter. "I'm meeting Ashelin up at the Naughty Ottsel soon. I said I'd ask you if you wanted to come to celebrate our victory." Keira blinked. "Meeting Ashelin?" Jak nodded. "She was going to go see Torn, and he's already up there." Keira frowned. He was an excellent actor. Either that or Daxter was exaggerating what happened in the desert and it really was a kiss between friends. "Sure. I'll go."

Jak picked Keira up and swung her around, then set her down again. Keira laughed. "What was that for?" Jak shrugged. "I'm just so happy to be home- that this is all over!" Keira laughed and she slipped her arm around his. He grinned. "Shall we?"  
_  
_Keira was so greatly reminded of the past year she almost teared up. After defeating Metal Kor, there was peace for awhile. And during that time Jak had often done little spontaneous things like he had just done. They'd even danced at Daxter's party…

Torn walked next to Ashelin and noticed she was gazing at the stars above the forest and murmuring names. She told him of a story of when she was little. She used to name all her favorite stars and then try to find them every night. The star she named after herself was directly next to the one she named after Torn when they were younger. That seemed so wrong now…

Ashelin and Torn had known each other since they were young teenagers. Torn joined the guard when he was 13, having nowhere else to go. He was talented and met Ashelin when he was 15 and she was 14 and they grew to be best friends. They were both different then the others; they both grew up without parents, Torn's being dead and Ashelin's being away all the time. They were both outsiders with a lot in common, so it was natural that they were friends from the start.

Torn coughed and Ashelin jumped a bit, turning to face him. "Torn." "I think we should start rebuilding the city soon. There's a lot to do and it will take us a long time." Torn turned and threw the plans he had drawn out for the new Palace on the nearby coffee table. Ashelin nodded. "You're right. I'll get my men working on it right away." She said, very business-like. Torn nodded. They were 'her' men now. They had been 'our' men not a day before she met Jak in the desert.

Jak and Keira arrived at the Naughty Ottsel only to find it was empty. "Huh. Dax said he'd be here soon, he probably went to get Tess." Jak sat in one of the booths and Keira sat across from him. "So, anything interesting happen in the desert?" Keira asked cheerfully, trying not to sound too obvious. Jak shrugged. "I killed Erol. Other then that, nothing major." Jak smiled jokingly, leaning forward on the table as he spoke. Jak had discovered the Precursors as well, and was now the hero. Again.

_Blaze: Well, I think that's a good enough spot as any to stop. If you enjoyed this, watch for Modo Bassium, which is like this but with a different outcome. This is NOT a one-shot, so there WILL BE more. Although not much more. Anyways, ta! _


	2. Pistols in the corner

Tornsgirl: Thanks, glad it was enjoyable. I personally think it's crap, lol

Kuro Kin'Youbi: Lol, Ash, glad I could brighten your day.

Shadows-of-flame: Wonderfully written? If you say so, Kim. :-D

Sull89: Thanks, Glad it was enjoyable!

Em: SOOO sorry for the long wait, this was originally a Keira chapter, but she was too mopey and "waaaaah, Jak doesn't love me anymore" and it annoyed me, so now it's a Torn chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and I need to throw some love Ash's way; people, she's an awesome writer! Go read her stories! Her screen name is Kuro Kin'Youbi. Seriously people, she's an excellent author with excellent stories; READ THEM!

That is all. 3

…

They ended up at the Naughty Ottsel. Torn couldn't remember what Ashelin had said to get him there, but there they were. Torn and Keira ended up next to each other, opposite Jak and Ashelin. Torn noticed Keira glancing longingly at Jak and maliciously at Ashelin every now and then, even though she still participated in conversation. Torn spoke as little as possible, and drank whatever he could reach.

"Whoa Torn, slow down there." Jak laughed when Torn started on his 15th vodka shot. Torn glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do." Torn slurred, gulping down the vodka and sighing contentedly. "This is the only thing I have left." He said rather sadly, before falling over and passing out, slumped across the table.

_  
_Torn woke up the next morning hung-over with a headache bad enough for him to wish he were dead. "Ugh." He said, sitting up and cracking his back. It hurt from sleeping at an odd angle. Ashelin, Jak, Keira, and Daxter were cleaning up the bar while the day's first customers filed in. Ashelin and Keira acted as waitresses. Daxter shooed Torn out of the booth he had been occupying.

Torn glared at the ottsel evilly, then went to the bar. "Ashelin, do you have any headache medicine?" He grumbled. "Hmm? Oh, no. There should be some in the back room. I've gotta run back in the storage room and get something, excuse me." She said hurriedly and rushed off.

Torn sighed and headed for the back room to search for some medicine for his growing headache. He stumbled around the back rooms until he came to two doors; one was a storage room and one was a bathroom, but Torn couldn't remember which was which.

He chose the one on his right, but stopped when his hand reached he doorknob. He heard a girlish giggle, then Ashelin's voice. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked through. His eyes scoured the room until they came across Jak and Ashelin. They were up against one wall, kissing. Torn shut the door and turned away. Ashelin was never one for secret rendezvous like the one he had just witnessed.

_  
_Torn stumbled into the bathroom and flicked on the light, shading his eyes. "God damn." He mumbled. He hated hang-overs. He gulped down two large pills dry and slammed the cabinet door shut so hard the glass cracked. He didn't care. He clenched his fists before walking back out into the bar.

Ashelin was out there now, flirting with a table of young soldiers. Torn rolled his eyes. "What a slut." He mumbled under his breath. He felt a flicker of regret; slut though she may be, Torn was still in love with her. He cursed himself mentally. He knew it would be his downfall one day.

Torn guessed she'd done this a lot, flirting with random guys in bars. She seemed very good at it. Torn sneered as he watched her. He knew she used a lot of guys before they got together, but she swore he was different. Torn chuckled. 'Yea. I'm so different. She was probably sleeping around when we were together.' He thought sarcastically as he watched her flip her hair and laugh at something one of the soldiers said, still probably drunk.

_  
_Torn slumped on an undisturbed chair in the corner, resting his head against the wall. Just before he could doze off, he felt hands on his shoulders. "Hey there. You look tense." A voice whispered sexily in his ear. He knew her voice anywhere and he moaned when she started rubbing his shoulders. "Ashelin…" He started. "Shh, just relax." She purred, her hands moving lower.

Torn was ready to just turn around and kiss Ashelin, but he felt her hands leave and heard her footsteps as she walked away. Torn cursed under his breath. "No surprise…" He muttered.

Torn turned around to see where Ashelin was and saw her leaving the bar with Jak. Torn growled under his breath and turned back around, laying his head on the cool bar.

He was still hung-over when he left and started walking the streets to go back to his home. He knew now that Ashelin was no longer his and it burned through him. He knew it was up to her to choose who she loved, but he wished she wouldn't have gone behind his back. He wondered if that would have lessened the pain somehow.

He doubted it.

He reached his home and collapsed on the couch, not bothering to turn any lights on. He sighed; he was face-first in the pillows and found it hard to breathe. He grumbled and rolled to his side and tried to sleep off the rest of the effects of his hang-over. He knew it was fruitless because he couldn't stop thinking of Ashelin's betrayal. He couldn't forgive betrayal. He guessed it was something learned from his mother when his father was caught with another woman. He never forgave his father either.

'I guess Ashelin and I are no different then mom and dad.' Torn thought angrily, punching the pillow. He frowned. He blamed Jak just as much as he blamed Ashelin. 'It takes two to tango.' He thought, sitting up, knowing he couldn't sleep.

His thoughts turned to his so-called friend. Jak. The one who took Ashelin from him. He gritted his teeth and frowned. His eyes scanned his room and noticed something glinting in the corner. He smirked as he stood, sauntering over to the pistols on the table.

He picked them up and looked them over. "Maybe these will come in handy." He thought aloud. His mind was fully clouded with anger, betrayal, and sadness and he stalked out of his house.

And it started raining again.

…

Em: Short? Yes. Sorry. 3 Next chapter should be longer hopefully; only 2 chapters left! What's Torn gonna do? Hmm… find out soon! And don't forget; READ KURO KIN'YOUBI's (AKA Ash's) STORIES! Please? I'll give you a cookie. 3


	3. Betrayal

Kuro Kin'Youbi: Aww, you're welcome for the comments hun. 3 I'm just so suspenseful, aren't I? 3

Shadows-of-flame: OMG Kim. XD That cracked me up. You know what happens! Lol.

Dark-Wolf91: Thank ya J

Sull89: You'll find out what Torn does this chapter, no doubt! ;)

Darkina: I know, isn't she the biggest slut EVAR?

Em: Well, this chapter and chapter 4 will be the last. Not as successful as I had hoped, but hey who am I to complain? On to chapter 3! (By the way, I don't own the song; Halford does)

…

Keira watched Ashelin with narrowed eyes as she and Jak talked. 'I knew I had every right to suspect her and Jak.' She thought bitterly, sipping an equally bitter glass of wine. She'd seen the way Ashelin was with men, even when she was supposedly with Torn. She knew Ashelin would leave Jak hanging soon enough, and Keira would laugh in his face if he came back to her.

Keira sipped her wine again, this time a smug smile on her face.

Ashelin left the table after a few minutes, and Keira stood up, wine glass in hand, making her way over to Jak. "Oh- hey Keira." Jak greeted awkwardly, averting his eyes. "Mind if I sit here? I'll only be a minute." Keira asked. Jak had never been able to deny Keira much, so he nodded.

"I have only one question for you Jak; are you happy now?" Keira asked, her bitterness returning. Jak grew pale and he found he couldn't look Keira in the eyes. "Jak, please look into my eyes." Keira pleaded. First she's bitter, now she was upset? Oh boy, Jak thought.

Jak brought himself to look into Keira's eyes, but still he remained silent. Keira raised her eyebrows. "Well?" She asked. Jak sighed, but his eyes didn't leave hers. "I don't know, Keira. I don't know." He responded.

Keira saw regret and doubt in Jak's eyes, which almost made her smile. 'He's not so far gone.' She thought. She nodded and stood when she heard Ashelin return. "I'll talk to you later, Jak." She said, standing and finishing her glass of wine before leaving altogether.

…

Torn stomped through the city streets until he was tired. It was later then he'd expected and the sun was beginning to go down. He stopped and leaned against a wall across from a small diner. He mulled over how stupid he was being. He was stomping around town because Ashelin was leaving him. He was going insane over a woman!

'You told her. You told her she was the only one you could ever love. She could have at least had the decency to let you go before moving on!' A voice in his head whispered. 'No matter how silly it is, they both betrayed you.'

Torn huffed. He bounced off the wall and turned to leave when the diner door opened. Jak stepped out, Ashelin at his arm. Torn swept into the shadows and sneered as they passed. They were being unusually quiet but Torn didn't care. As he followed them, he didn't notice Keira exit soon after.

Torn followed close behind Jak and Ashelin along the wall. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but anger clouded his mind with each step he took. He stopped then Jak did, and Ashelin walked into a set of apartment buildings. Torn's mind was too clouded to realize they were his own. Jak started walking again and Torn crept along the walls, following him still.

_  
_The rain fell harder- Ashelin heard it on the windows. She climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. Torn's apartment was at the end of the hallway- she'd offered him a nicer house or even a room at the Palace, but he'd refused. She knocked on the door and called his name loudly so she could be heard over the rain.

"Torn, we have to talk!" She said, louder. She heard nothing. "He must be out." She thought. Something made her try the door knob. It was unlocked. She frowned. It was definitely not like him to leave his door unlocked, especially if he wasn't in.

"Torn?" Ashelin called meekly, poking her head in the door. She noticed a light on in one of the other rooms. She closed the door behind her softly and made her way slowly towards the lightened room.

"Torn?" She asked again, beginning to get frustrated. She walked into his bedroom, but it was empty. The whole apartment was empty.

3 gunshots met her ears and someone screamed Torn's name. Ashelin bolted down the stairs, knowing in her heart what had happened before she arrived.

"Jak." Torn said, surprisingly calm. Jak turned around. "Torn!" He exclaimed, not expecting to see him there. "I thought you were-" Jak said, glancing up to Torn's apartment window. Torn still hadn't realized where they were, he just stared at Jak hatefully. "What-what's wrong, Torn?"

"What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong." Torn started, the floodgates holding back his hateful words finally opening. "You took my life from me the moment Ashelin looked at you! I'm not one to be sentimental, but she was ALL I had! You both knew it too. You could have had the decency to wait until she left me before doing what you did, but you couldn't even grant me that! The war is over Jak; I have nothing left to lose now that I've lost her."

Jak looked at Torn with a guilty look in his eyes. "That's why she came to see you." Jak half-whispered. "She what?" Torn snapped. "She's in your room. She came to- to end it." Jak said, his voice becoming stronger with each word, and he lifted his head up a bit. He shouldn't be guilty- it wasn't his fault Torn was upset.

Torn's vision swam. She was leaving him. "Oh gods…" He murmured, feeling sick to his stomach. He raised his hand to his head and covered his eyes, blinking rapidly so the tears that gathered wouldn't fall. "That… that bitch…" He whispered, just loud enough for Jak to hear him.

"What?" Jak asked, growing angry himself. "Why is she a bitch? Because she didn't want to leave you but she knew she had to!" Jak yelled. "Shut up, Jak! You don't know anything!" Torn yelled, bringing his other hand to his face. "I know it's good that she's finally leaving you!" Jak yelled, throwing Torn off the brink. He didn't even notice that his pistols were in his hands now.

"YOU BOTH BETRAYED ME!" He screamed and shot Jak 3 times. "TORN!"

Ashelin ran out of Torn's room and down the hall. She flung the door to the stairs open and flew down the stairs. "Shit!" She yelled, tripping because she was going so fast. She toppled down two flights of stairs and her body slammed against the floor at the bottom. She lost consciousness as soon as she stopped falling.

…

Keira ran out from behind Torn, whose hands were shaking almost uncontrollably. She knelt next to Jak and Torn just stared, wide-eyed, at what he had done. "What have you done Torn!" Keira turned her tear-stained face to look at Torn. Torn dropped his guns and turned away.

"Don't turn away, Torn! You've killed Jak! You bastard!" Keira screamed. Torn clenched his fists. "He deserved it!" Torn yelled, turning back around. Keira stood up angrily, Jak's blood covering her knees. "He deserved life, Torn! You're the one who deserves to die after this." Keira said, pointing an accusing finger at Torn.

"He took my life, Keira! Everything I lived for he took!" Torn bellowed. The rain started falling harder, soaking both of them to the bone. "But why did he have to die!" Keira sobbed. "I didn't mean to kill him, Keira!" Torn yelled, pangs of guilt sweeping over his body. "Then why is he dead! You bastard!" Keira screamed, running forward.

Keira reached Torn and slapped him across the face. She punched his chest with her small fists. Torn grabbed her wrists but she struggled against him. He threw her off him and she stumbled and fell to her knees. Torn turned and began walking to the door of his apartment building.

Grief shook Keira as she studied her hands. She noticed something glinting in the rain. Torn's pistols… Keira picked them up, weighing them in her hands. She looked at Torn who was nearing the door. She stood up, sorrow clouding her thoughts and making her think incoherently.

"This is for Jak, you son of a bitch." Keira whispered and fired.__

--

Em: One more chapter after this one. Leave a nice review!


	4. Forgive Me

Shadows-of-flame: I never said Torn was dead, hun, only that Jak was. And you got Come What May to work? XD SO not the song to be listening to during that chapter XD

Kuro Kin'youbi: Thank you! The grand finale shall be… well… grand! XD

Sull89: Yes, I'm looking forward to writing about Ashelin, this chapter will also be very emotional when she opens the door and sees what happened. Thanks for the lovely review!

Krin: Lol, it is like a Shakespearian tragedy! XD And yes, I sadly removed the lyrics and uploaded the un-lyrical version. I was sad cos the song makes the story, ya know? Ah well, I'll just post it somewhere other then here, ya? ;3 Thank you for the nice review! ;3

Jaklover: Well, unfortunately for Jak, he died before his light powers could be of any help to him. Chapter 3 was such a very sad chapter. ;-;

Em: Last chapter here, guys. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, lol. Thank you guys so much, even though this story is rather short and rushed ya'll still stuck with it, so I thank you! (hugs for all) And on to chapter 4!

Ashelin came to quite quickly after her fall. She heard arguing; Torn and another woman. Keira maybe? She sat up groggily and clutched her head. She heard someone fall and a puddle splash. Heavy booted footsteps came to the door. Ashelin knew it was Torn. She stood up, using the door knob for support. She turned it and swung it open.

As Ashelin opened the door she saw Torn for a split second before two gunshots went off. Torn's eyes went wide and he slumped over. Ashelin caught him before he fell over. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground, taking Torn with her and setting his head in her lap. He blinked against the rain and coughed. The two bullets were imbedded in his back and blood from the wounds were pouring onto the ground and onto Ashelin's legs.

Ashelin looked from Torn's face to Keira, who was still pointing both guns in Torn's direction and breathing heavily. Ashelin's eyes moved back to Torn's face and noticed his eyes were closed. His breaths were coming at an even pace, suggesting he was just unconscious.

"You bitch! You shot him! Why? WHY!" Ashelin demanded, looking up and speaking finally. Keira's arms were shaking violently as she took a step back. "He killed Jak- that bastard killed Jak! He deserved to be shot. You loved Jak, you should want Torn dead, too!" Keira screamed, her arms no longer strong enough to hold the guns and they fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"No. No I didn't," Ashelin shook her head, "I loved Torn! I still love him…" Ashelin trailed off. Keira laughed bitterly, a twisted grin on her lips. "Well… it's a bit late for that now, isn't it Princess."

Ashelin searched frantically for something, anything to take her anger out on Keira. Her hand on Torn's back moved slightly and she felt the sheath for Torn's dagger. Slowly, Ashelin slipped it out, keeping Keira's attention on her face. "You didn't have to shoot him, Keira! He would have been brought to justice without your help!" Ashelin screamed. She successfully removed the dagger and Keira turned around to look at Jak.

Ashelin set Torn down gently on the ground and stood up. "He deserves to die. He deserves what he gets after he killed Jak! And you're no better then him." Keira hissed bitterly. "You deserve to die just as much as Torn does! Although," Keira turned around, smirking, "It looks like you're both going to get what you deserve; Torn's going to die and then you'll be totally alone."

Ashelin reached Keira and grabbed her arm before she could turn around again and face Jak. "You heartless bitch." Ashelin said venomously. As she spoke, she drove Torn's dagger into Keira's heart so deep only the hilt was visible.

_  
_Keira's eyes bugged out and she coughed. Blood gurgled up her throat as she coughed. Flecks of her blood flew onto Ashelin's face. Ashelin ripped the dagger from Keira's heart and she fell backwards, her body landing near Jak's.

_  
_Torn coughed loudly and Ashelin turned around. Torn was sitting painfully on his elbows, his cold blue eyes icier then she had ever seen them.

"Torn…" Ashelin called, rushing to his side. She attempted to hold him up but he pushed her away. "Don't touch me." He spat, glaring at her.

_  
_"Why are you here, Torn? Why did you shoot Jak? What happened?" Ashelin was losing it now; Jak and Keira were dead, people she had considered very good friends of hers. And now, the man she loved was dying in her arms. It took this much to make her realize she loved him. Perhaps it was that which made her tears fall.

"Jak stole my life, Ashe. You haven't been as virtuous as you'd like to say; I've seen you with those other men in the bars. But you always came back, you always proved you still loved me. I told you my life was the war and you. The war is over now. And I'd lost you. I have nothing left, Ashelin! I couldn't let him steal my life."

"I never stopped loving you, Torn! I thought I had, but now I realize I never have. Things shouldn't have gone as far as they did, I should have realized it sooner!" Ashelin sobbed, clinging to Torn's shoulder. Torn grunted in pain and Ashelin loosened her grip.

"Yes you should have. And now it appears you're going to be as alone as I was. You're going to suffer like I did."

Ashelin choked back a sob. "What do you mean?" She whispered. Torn smiled bitterly. "I'm not going to live. But you are. You are going to live and feel as alone as I did. You've lost Jak and Keira and you're about to lose me. Now you'll finally know what it's like to lose your life and still be alive."

_  
_"You're not going to die, Torn! You'll live! Please don't die!" Ashelin sobbed, shaking Torn's shoulder gently. Torn chuckled. "Don't die? Why not, Ashelin? I have nothing left to live for."

Ashelin couldn't respond. She couldn't find any words to say. She groped for Torn's hand without taking her eyes off his face. He was too weakened, now, to throw her off him. "I'm sorry Torn. So sorry…" She said, kissing his fingertips. He closed his eyes, but his breathing remained rhythmic.

Ashelin looked around for any way to help Torn. She saw a light on in one of the apartment buildings. 'Torn's room… there's a phone in his room…' She thought. She looked down at Torn's unconscious figure and sprang up. She ran up the stairs and burst through the door. She picked up the phone in her shaking hands.

She punched in the number and was speaking almost before the woman on the other line. "I need a medic! NOW!" Ashelin was frantic. She stuttered something awful as she gave directions and slammed the phone down when she was done.

She flew back down the stairs, nearly tripping again. She flung the door open, but as she looked at Torn she knew she was too late. The steady rise and fall of his chest that had given her such hope was gone and his face was paler then the moon. The rain that fell carried his blood away from his body and Ashelin knew he was beyond saving.

She could do nothing but stand in the doorway. The body of the man she loved lay 10 feet from her, and the bodies of two of her friends lay not far from that. On top of her grief of the loss of her friends, she knew deep down that it was her fault.

She doubted her feelings so much that she had to test them on another man when Torn had told her the consequences. She pushed him far enough to kill and now he was gone too. And Keira, who Ashelin had grown to like, was dead by her own hands.

Her pain was over whelming. Everyone was dead. Torn was right, she knew how it felt to be utterly alone, to feel there was no reason to live….

'I have no reason to live… I killed one of my best friend's… why should I?' She thought, her feet carrying her nearer and nearer to Torn's pistols that lay on the ground not far from Keira. She bent down and picked one up. She studied it in the faint light from the moon behind the clouds. She was shaking with grief now as she bent to pick the other one up. Her shaky legs carried her back to Torn's body. She sat cross-legged next to him and took his hand in hers.

"You were right about everything, Torn. I do feel alone… so alone." Ashelin began rocking back and forth slowly. "There was one thing, though. I won't live to be alone for long." She sobbed. Her hands shook harder as she raised one of Torn's pistols to her own head. "I'll see you soon, Torn." She smiled sadly, shutting her eyes tightly and pulled the trigger.

Everything happened in slow motion. She heard the click of the trigger, the rotating of the gears, the explosion of the gun as it went off. She even smelled the smoke. But she never felt the bullet. After a few moments, she opened her eyes slowly. The chamber was empty. She growled softly in anger and tossed it down. She picked up the other pistol.

She could hear nothing anymore; not the rain on the ground, not the wind rustling around her. She heard nothing but her own sobs as she raised the second pistol to her head and pulled the trigger.

Still, her ears were met with the explosion of the gun, but no bullet. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, throwing the gun against the wall with all her might. Another gunshot went off loudly and the gun clattered to the ground. Ashelin drew her knees to her chest, her hands still clutching Torn's.

The footsteps of the medics filled Ashelin's ears. "No no NO!" She screamed. She looked frantically for Torn's dagger and spotted it nears Keira's body. She crawled on her hands and knees as fast as she could. The footsteps got louder and louder. She dove for the dagger and felt her hand clasp around it's edge.

Ashelin took the grip in her hands and sat on her knees. She shut her eyes tightly and plunged down. "ASHELIN!" Her eyes snapped open as she heard Torn's voice in her head. She looked at her chest and saw just how close she had been to death.

She stood up and a disgusted look crossed her face. She dropped the dagger just as the medics ran around the corner and I her direction.

"Miss Ashelin!" The first one cried. "You're too late. They're all gone." Ashelin said, her voice calmer then it had been before. "How did this happen?" The medic asked. Ashelin gulped. "Torn shot Jak, he was killed immediately. In retaliation, Keira shot Torn twice in the back, but he was alive for a short time after. I stabbed Keira to protect both myself and Torn. Torn died shortly after I called you."

The medic nodded and threw a blanket around Ashelin's shoulders. She just noticed the rain had let up and that she was drenched to the bone. She tugged the blanket around her as the medics tended to Jak, Keira, and Torn's bodies.

Ashelin slipped away from the medics unnoticed. She stopped and looked back at Torn's body before the medics lifted it into the black body bag. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she turned back around and started walking back to her home.

'Forgive me Torn.'

Em: And, done! Wowwie, I was actually tearing up a bit earlier. So, what do ya'll think of the last chapter of this lil ficlet? I hope it was enjoyable and that ya'll balled your eyes out or at least got close. Haha, I know, I'm an evil, conniving bitch. Get used to it. ;P Seriously though, thanks ya'll again for the reviews! Leave a couple more and if I can think of a suitable one, this story might just have a sequel! Ta dahlings!


End file.
